


Up all night for good fun

by will_p



Series: Three is (not) a crowd [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil Coulson, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Tre dita e Phil perde, per un secondo, il ritmo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è quasi stata intitolata: "[C'è gente che tromba and stuff](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/378110733159895040)", "[Fanno cose, trombano gente](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake/status/378110889498386433)", "[Trombano e basta](https://twitter.com/faetwit/status/378111602450395136)", "[(They just) Fuck](https://twitter.com/faetwit/status/378112117624156160)" (e [variante](https://twitter.com/littlemapi/status/378112390602055681)). Petizione per abolire i titoli dalle pwp. Also grazie a [Fae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae) per il betaggio <3  
> Titolo @ _Get Lucky_ \- Daft Punk. Passate il mouse sopra le parole in russo per vedere la traduzione! /o/ #tecnologia

Tre dita e Phil perde, per un secondo, il ritmo.   
  
«Credo che sia abbastanza,» mormora Natasha, la voce un soffio più roca del normale e solo leggermente contrariata, accarezzando appena i capelli di Phil. Clint, alle sue spalle, alza un sopracciglio e le lancia un’occhiata e poi _spinge_ deliberatamente nel corpo di Phil, torcendo le dita in una maniera che gli guadagna un gemito che sembra venirgli strappato direttamente dal petto, basso e incontrollato e premuto direttamente tra le gambe di Natasha.   
  
Natasha trattiene bruscamente il fiato e lo fulmina con lo sguardo. Clint, impenitente, ridacchia e prosegue nella sua lenta tortura, avanti e indietro e avanti e indietro e _avanti_ , affondando ogni volta un po’ di più in Phil, fino a raggiungere il punto che lo fa sussultare come una scossa elettrica e iniziare a tremare da capo a piedi.   
  
« _Clint_.»   
  
Phil ha la fronte appoggiata contro il suo inguine e il respiro spezzato, e Natasha sussurra incoraggiamenti confusi tra russo e inglese mentre gli passa le dita tra i capelli, delicatamente, cercando di aiutarlo a riprendere fiato. Clint sbuffa – come se non avesse anche lui il respiro accelerato e non li stesse guardando con un desiderio tale che sarebbe quasi imbarazzante, se Natasha non si trovasse nella stessa identica condizione – ma si scosta e lascia andare Phil con un piccolo schiocco umido che viene quasi totalmente coperto dal suo miagolio _disperato_.   
  
«Shh, _lapuška_ ,» dice mentre Clint si posiziona rapidamente dietro di lui, tra le sue ginocchia spalancate, lo prende per i fianchi e aiutandosi con una mano lo penetra con un’unica, lunga spinta finché Phil non lo accoglie tutto, cosce contro cosce e bacino incollato alle sue natiche.   
  
Natasha si sente un poco messa da parte, ma _bozhe moy_ se lo spettacolo non vale l’attesa.   
  
«Tutto okay?» chiede Clint, chiudendo gli occhi su un respiro profondo, la voce che si incrina appena sull’ultima sillaba, e le dita di Natasha scivolano dalla tempia di Phil al suo mento per fargli sollevare il viso, e Phil – Phil è _distrutto_ , con i capelli in disordine e le guance rosse e gli occhi accesi di un fuoco che Natasha sente filtrarle fino nelle vene. Passa un pollice sul labbro inferiore di Phil, gonfio e lucido di umori, e lui la guarda dritto negli occhi e segue il tragitto del suo polpastrello con la lingua, lento e calcolatore.   
  
Non le serve altra risposta.   
  
Un cenno del capo e Clint sorride, brillante e affilato, affonda le dita nei fianchi di Phil e si tira indietro, fin quasi a uscire del tutto, e poi gli entra di nuovo dentro con una spinta selvaggia che Natasha usa, sfrutta, asseconda, stringendo i capelli di Phil tra le dita e tirandolo in basso, tra le proprie gambe, dove lo aspetta il lavoro lasciato a metà.   
  
E Cristo Santo, che non si dica che Phil Coulson non sappia dedicarsi _completamente_ al suo lavoro.   
  
«È bravo, mh?» gracchia Clint, scopandolo in spinte secche e decise, e Natasha si morde le labbra e si lascia andare contro la sua montagna di cuscini alle sue spalle senza rispondere, troppo impegnata ad andare in fiamme sotto la bocca talentuosa di Phil per dar retta alle ciance di Clint. «Una parola sbagliata in ufficio e sei morto, ma mettilo in ginocchio e vedrai chi è che non sa tenere la bocca chiusa,» ride, piegandosi in avanti per cambiare angolazione e poter prendere in mano l’erezione di Phil.   
  
Phil che trema e inizia a gemere e fa imprecare Natasha, che sente ogni vibrazione, ogni mormorio come una scarica elettrica. Clint sorride e riprende a muoversi e Phil affonda la lingua dentro di lei al ritmo dei colpi di Clint, e Natasha stringe i suoi capelli tra le dita e punta i piedi contro il materasso per fermare il tremore alle ginocchia.   
  
Ma Clint è Clint, e ai suoi occhi non sfugge niente.   
  
«Potremmo legarlo, dopo. Proprio lì, alla ringhiera, con la sua cravatta. Potresti cavalcargli la faccia per tutta la notte, potresti prenderlo e usarlo e _gli piacerebbe_ , vero? Vero, Capo?»   
  
Phil si lascia sfuggire un lamento devastato e Natasha chiude gli occhi e digrigna i denti e inizia a premere il bacino contro la faccia di Phil, scatti brevi e staccati che perdono man mano ogni parvenza di controllo mentre Phil bacia e lecca e succhia con tutta la precisione di cui è capace, mentre Clint lo sbatte senza pietà contro il materasso e lavora distrattamente alla sua erezione. Sente il piacere montare come una marea inarrestabile e spinge più forte, più veloce, finché non sente due dita prendere il posto della lingua di Phil dentro di lei e lui chiude le labbra attorno al suo clitoride e _succhia_ , e lei viene in un’esplosione di rumore bianco tenendolo fermo con una mano sulla nuca mentre è scossa da onde su onde di piacere.   
  
Ricade tra i cuscini con il fiato corto, lo sguardo dritto al soffitto senza vederlo, e sente un « _Cazzo_ , Nat,» arrivare da un punto imprecisato del letto e una coppia di urli soffocati. Perfetto, non c’è bisogno del suo intervento.   
  
Il primo a crollarle a fianco è Clint, i capelli scuri di sudore e il petto arrossato, con un’espressione estremamente soddisfatta di sé che fa quasi scoppiare a ridere Natasha. Phil li raggiunge dopo qualche secondo, gattonando come se muoversi fosse uno sforzo titanico per poi sprofondare faccia avanti tra i cuscini come un sacco di patate.   
  
«Ehi,» dice Clint, dandogli una gomitata, «stai bene?»   
  
«Splendidamente,» risponde, la voce chiaramente rauca anche se persa tra i cuscini. Si gira sulla schiena e poi si scioglie letteralmente contro il materasso, inspirando aria a grandi boccate mentre si passa una mano sui capelli per ridare loro una forma – impresa impossibile, visto il trattamento che gli è stato riservato, ma pur sempre lodevole. Le fa quasi tenerezza, per cui Natasha scaccia via la sua mano incerta e lo pettina lei con le dita, lisciando le ciocche scomposte in una forma che potrebbe passare per presentabile.   
  
«Grazie,» mormora Phil, guardandola con un piccolo sorriso, e Natasha si abbassa a baciarlo. Le sue labbra sono rosse e ancora umide e sanno di lei, e Natasha ne disegna il contorno con la lingua prima che si schiudano e la accolgano con entusiasmo. Il bacio non si è ancora interrotto che sente le braccia di Clint cingerla alla vita e tirarla verso Phil, senza dubbio nel tentativo di trascinarli entrambi in un appiccicoso abbraccio collettivo prima di spegnersi come una lampadina fulminata.   
  
La cosa le dispiace molto meno di quanto vorrebbe dare a vedere.


End file.
